


oh, when you're all alone, I will reach for you. when you're feeling low, I will be there, too

by multifandomdumbass



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Death, Everyone is Dead, F/F, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Zombie Apocalypse, both major characters die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomdumbass/pseuds/multifandomdumbass
Summary: Beca asks Chloe to dance with her one last time
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	oh, when you're all alone, I will reach for you. when you're feeling low, I will be there, too

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to [this](https://youtu.be/0d85FCVeoPs) [(this is the original)](https://youtu.be/sElE_BfQ67s) with a few sprigs of the chorus of [this](https://youtu.be/5MkfBNl_3pw) while writing

“Baby...” Chloe shouted at Beca from the other room, her voice shrouded with worry. Beca came jogging into the front room where Chloe was standing and her head whipped to the window as several solid thumps came from the front porch. Over one hundred infected people were outside, trampling each other to try to get into their house.

Chloe’s emotions were always present in her eyes, but they were unreadable now. There were too many to read, and some even unrecognizable. That scared Beca.

Chloe had always loved with all her heart. From a little frog on the street when she was nine, to an unknown haggard man during an apocalypse when she was 26, she loved everyone. Her whole life she had been alone. Her parents were distant, her friends didn’t care. All she wanted was to love and be loved in return. So, she projects it towards everyone on the slim chance they will ever give her the same love back. Maybe it would be better if she didn’t love at all. Maybe that would help her get through what’s about to happen.

”Chlo, calm down. It’s okay,” Beca tried to reason with Chloe, she tried to calm her down enough to speak to her without freaking her out, but the noise just got louder. Chloe wouldn’t look the brunette in the eyes but was forced to when calloused fingertips brought her head up level with Beca’s. “Chloe, look at me.”

“I love you. So fucking much. You know that, and you know I wouldn’t lie to you or say something I didn’t truly mean, right?” Three more thumps came from the window, sending hairline fractures throughout the window pane. If there were a back exit or non-barricaded window, they would’ve escaped by now, but the house was small and they were surrounded. “Baby, I don’t know how long we’ve got left.”

Chloe sobbed at the younger woman in front of her. Hearing it put into words made it that much harder to deal with. They might not make it out of here alive.

_They might not make it out of here alive._

Although, wouldn’t death be a better option? Maybe it was an easier escape from the hell they were trapped in. Maybe it would be better for both of them. But, as Chloe gazed into the steely blue eyes of the love of her life, she realized that hell on earth might be better than death, as long as they’re together.

A foreign look washed over Beca’s face, a muddled mix of childish joy and gut-wrenching sorrow. Beca grabbed the radio they’d found in the basement and dragged Chloe into the farthest room from the horde of people at the front. She closed as many doors as she could on her way there, knowing it wouldn’t do much. It still eased her mind a little bit, though. She made it into the room and hastily set the radio to the only station she could find near them. The tense atmosphere was shattered as the soft notes of a song they hadn’t heard in ages played through the decrepit radio.

“ _Apocalypse_ , how fitting.” Chloe joked dryly and Beca chuckled. They used to listen to Cigarettes after Sex a lot in college, back when the only thing that mattered was the ICCA’s. Beca smiled at the memory and pulled Chloe close to her.

”Just dance with me.” Beca brought her hand to Chloe’s and held it out to the side like they had so many times before. They gently swayed to the music and Beca softly hummed along to the beat.

The feeling of Chloe’s hand in hers, the electricity that crackled through their hands every time they touched was the only thing keeping Beca from collapsing right then and there. Knowing that she had someone there with her helped her a great deal. 

Beca had never been afraid of death. She knew that death was inevitable, so she didn’t worry about it. It is definitely unfortunate, but you can’t stop it, so why try?

Right now, she wishes she could.

She wishes she could whisk Chloe away from the death and sorrow embedded in this old town and take her somewhere they wouldn’t have to worry about death. She would take her far, far away from here and they’d grow old in a house big enough for the both of them, plus the children she had wanted to give Chloe.

She knows she’ll never have that.

”Beca, I’m _so_ fucking scared.” Chloe said and tried to muffle a sob into Beca’s shoulder. The sound was enough to crack Beca’s strong resolve and she felt a lone tear run down her pink tinted cheeks.

”Shh... I know, honey. I am too. Just dance with me. Don’t worry about anything else. Close your eyes. You’re here with me, so you’re safe, even if the outside tells us we’re not.” Beca silently cried onto the top of Chloe’s head. She didn’t want Chloe to see her as weak, so she didn’t normally let herself cry.

”Hey, do you remember that night at the bar when Aubrey got drunk and groped Stacie?” Beca asked Chloe after a few moments of silence with a soft smile on her face. Chloe chuckled as they both thought of that eventful night.

_”I’m not drunk, you’re just not pickin’ up my vibes the right way and I don’t ‘preciate that.” Chloe let out an unrestrained belly laugh at Beca’s slurred speech and threw her head back. As she straightened her neck back out, she noticed two very familiar figures in the corner of the bar— and one seemed to be getting a little too friendly._

_”Holy shit, Becs, look.” Chloe pointed and Beca’s eyes widened at the sight before her._

_”Is Aca-Nazi over there feeling up Legs?” Beca said with a laugh as she watched Aubrey palm Stacie’s breast. “I feel like ‘m violating somethin’ but I can’t look away”_

”Wow, I do remember that. She was like a horny teenage boy.” Beca laughed at Chloe’s description, a deep guttural sound that seemed unfamiliar in their current environment.

”I miss them. As much as I hate to admit it, I really did love Aubs,” Beca confessed with a sad grin. 

”Me too. I miss them all. Emily was too young.” Chloe sniffled and shook her head to clear her thoughts, but she smiled as a more pleasant— not really, though— memory invaded her mind.

”Do you remember when Fat Amy broke the Bellas' House door down?” Chloe asked with a giggle. Beca scoffed as she remembered how much money it was to fix everything she broke over the years.

”How could I ever forget?”

_The Bellas all staggered in the house, obviously drunk. They had been out all night partying their asses off. It had been fun, but all they really wanted was sleep. They made a beeline for their respective bedrooms and settled in._

_Half an hour later, a shuddering crash came from the front room and startled all the girls out of sleep. Beca was the first to investigate, but when she got there, she was met with a mess of tangled limbs and splintered wood._

_”Amy, how many times have we discussed this, Bumper is not allowed within 50 feet of the house.” Beca sighed and rubbed her temples._

_”Well I was hoping you would get even more shit faced than this so I could sneak back and do the no-pants dance with my man in peace, but oh well. Guess you better be off then, yeah? Unless you want to watch...” Amy trailed off and Beca’s eyes bugged open. She exhaled a shuddering breath and bolted back to her room. She didn’t want to be anywhere near them, but this would have to do._

”I still have nightmares about that sometimes.” Beca joked, attempting to lighten the mood. It succeeded, as Chloe laughed and leaned her forehead into the crook of Beca’s neck. They swayed softly as Chloe planted a kiss to her neck.

No one spoke for a while, no one even made a sound. The only thing you could hear was the soft music coming from the old, beat-up radio and the banging coming from outside. The two women swayed to the beat, a calm and peaceful embrace.

_”I’m in love with you, Chlo,” Beca smiled softly at the woman across from her, but it dropped as she saw the tears well in Chloe’s eyes._

_“Chloe? I’m sorry, I- you don’t have to say it back, I just needed you to-“ Beca was cut off by a soft pair of lips gently connecting to her own. Beca was in heaven. It was at that moment that she realized the woman in front of her was who she wanted to be with for the rest of her life._

_”I love you too, Beca.”_

”I’m sorry if I haven’t said it enough, but I love you. I love you more than words can even describe. If I had the chance to do it all over again, I’d choose you every single time.” Beca paused to think of her next words. “In a way, I’m glad this whole apocalypse happened.”

Chloe’s brow furrowed in confusion. Beca cut in, practically reading Chloe’s mind. “I know we’ve lost a lot, but look at what we gained. We built a life of our own in this little house here. It might not be traditional or ideal, but it’s ours. It’s all ours. I wish I could’ve proposed to you one day. I would’ve asked your father’s permission to marry you first, though. I’d have gotten down on one knee, and I would’ve told you how you’re the only person I could ever see myself being with. We would’ve had a beautiful wedding, I would’ve written you a song for it. We could’ve had kids if you wanted. I would’ve wanted them to have your eyes, and your hair, and your smile. We would’ve had a beautiful life together”

”Beca... I would’ve loved that. That’s perfect.” Chloe paused for a beat, then smirked. “So, Beca Effin Mitchell is a softy.”

”Only for you, Beale,” Beca quipped.

_”Work was shit today.” Chloe said with a huff. Her boss was on her case every day, even when she was doing fine._

_”I’m sorry baby girl, I wish I could help.” Beca said with empathy. She felt for her, she had only been there for a few months and her boss already treated her badly. Chloe laid her head on her lover’s chest and listened to her heartbeat._

_”It’s so soothing, so rhythmic. I love how it beats.”_

_”Only for you, Beale.”_

Chloe sobbed at the memories. Beca cooed into her ear and stroked her bright red hair.

”Let it out, babe. I know it hurts.” Beca whispered, barely louder than the music.

”We’ll never get to go home again. We’ll never get to have all that.” Chloe clutched at the thin fabric covering Beca’s shoulder in a futile attempt to stop crying.

”We are home. Right here, in this small house. We’re together.” Beca soothed her crying lover the best she could.

”I love you, too, Beca. More than you’ll ever know. I just wish we had more time.” Chloe said after several beats of silence.

”Shh, don’t worry about that, love. It will be over soon. We’ll be together forever. Nothing can get in our way now.” Beca shushed as Chloe began to protest. She didn’t want her stressing out anymore.

”The course of true love never did run smooth,” Beca quoted and Chloe smiled. That was the most accurate description of true love she’d ever heard.

They stood in silence, gently swaying to the beat of the music. The crackling of the radio reverberated through the room. The feeling of impending death dampened the light shining from the outside, as the asynchronous footsteps flooded through the house. Although the sun was there, it wasn’t lighting up the room as it used to. The curtains swayed and the blinds rattled with the wind from outside the barricaded windows. It was a heavy feeling, but it was peaceful.

They heard large thumps coming from outside their door. Chloe tensed but stayed silent. Beca got her pistol out of her waistband and cocked it. Chloe assumed it was for her to shoot them as they entered, but she was mistaken. Beca brought the gun up behind Chloe’s head without alerting her to its presence. She only had one bullet with her, so she had to do it successfully. She didn’t want Chloe to suffer, she would rather suffer than let her be in pain. The sound of splintering wood echoed through the room as a rotten fist came through the door.

”I love you, Chloe. I’ll see you later, then it’s just us, forever.” Beca let her tears freely flow now as she surged forward and connected their lips in a kiss. It was gentle and soft, even with the situation at hand.

”Forever,” Chloe agreed after they broke off. Beca squeezed Chloe’s hand as a final goodbye.

Beca closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger. Chloe’s lifeless body fell to the floor and Beca had to fight the urge to look down. She knew if she did, she’d never be able to look away.

The door finally broke down and Beca smiled. She held her arms out wider and laughed an almost psychotic sounding laugh as she felt the body of a rotten corpse tackle her from the side. She didn’t stop smiling until the light had gone from her eyes and she couldn’t smile anymore.

Maybe it wasn’t a happy ending. Maybe they never got married or had kids. Maybe Beca never got the chance to give Chloe the life she deserved, but she gave her a home. She could feel it every time she was near Chloe. It was home.

Chloe is, and will always be, Beca’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my best work but its been sitting in my drafts for months so i finally decided to post it. all errors are mine. find me on tumblr [here](https://ear-monstrosities.tumblr.com)


End file.
